Patent Document 1 discloses a system that generates a plurality of pulsed light components having a time difference, using a spatial light modulator. In this system, the plurality of pulsed light components are generated by controlling a modulation pattern presented in the spatial light modulator. Then, a nonlinear optical crystal is irradiated with the plurality of pulsed light components, and a correlation waveform is obtained by changing a time interval of the pulsed light components while detecting the light generated in the nonlinear optical crystal.